


Suiting Up

by masswisteria



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masswisteria/pseuds/masswisteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a brilliant idea for a project, if only he can avoid distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suiting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanart from profpudgenshire@Tumblr.

It came to him during breakfast as he stared blankly into his coffee while Pepper scanned through the paper, slippered feet propped on a chair. A flicker of motion drew his eyes upward. Natasha stood in the doorway, eyes closed, arms held straight over her head in a deep stretch. The action had drawn the hem of her tanktop upward, revealing her perfectly toned midriff, but it was the large bruise down her right side - still deep purple a week after the battle where it was acquired - that caught his attention. His eye followed the spot of the injury as she made her way over to the breakfast table. She said something as she came closer, it might’ve been “Good morning to you too, Tony,” or it might’ve been something more witty. Or dirty. He might’ve even grunted a reply. It didn’t matter, he was getting an idea. A marvelous idea, it was quite brilliant really, and so obvious. He wondered why it hadn’t occurred to him before.

He jumped out of his seat when Natasha’s lips brushed his earlobe. Tony looked around the table in confusion. Pepper stared back at him one eyebrow arched and her lips quirked bemusedly. Natasha simply stood there giggling. Giggling! Her, at him! He mentally rewinded, trying to figure out what had just happened. Natasha had walked in, and he had been staring at her...oh. Well no wonder, she probably thought he was checking her out. Because she didn’t know about his idea. Right, his idea! She had almost knocked it right out of his head. Abruptly Tony realized he was staring at her again - at least he was looking at her face this time! She had traded giggling for smirking now, and there was a decidedly predatory glint in her eyes. Pepper was grinning at both of them, the newspaper forgotten in her lap. Right, the breakfast table was officially too distracting for ideas; he needed to get away, and fast, before his train of thought was derailed completely, but oh, that look from those pale green eyes...and oh, fingertips on the back of his hand... Fumbling in his head for an excuse to break eye contact, he decided on righting the ladder back chair he had knocked over. Carefully standing it back up, he managed to mumble out a “I...uh...I...gotta...lab,” before rushing out of the room. He tried not to notice Natasha’s confused frown or Pepper’s sudden laughter.

Alone in the hall, the capacity for rational thought gradually returned to him. By the time he reached his console in the laboratory, Natasha’s distractions were all but forgotten in favor of his idea. Not just an idea, but a project! He really should have thought of this before. There was that conversation with Bruce just before the shit hit the fan with Loki. And Steve’s jabs at him over his suit! How had it taken him so long to see it? They needed armor, all of them. Not metal of course. No, that would never work for the rest of the team, not with the way they fought. Something flexible but strong...maybe if he could imbue a woven polymer with the same properties of Cap’s shield...with the right formula...oh yes, this could work. He would need the right sort of fabric. Something stretchy and flexible, but strong enough to hold up to the bonding process. Well, he could work that part out later. First, he needed to work out the treatment formula. “Jarvis, bring up my father’s research on vibranium...”

 

A warm, savory aroma wafted through the lab, and Tony’s stomach grumbled. That was strange. He could have sworn he had just eaten that sandwich that Pepper had brought him for lunch. That couldn’t have been more than an hour ago. Well, there was no arguing with biology. He leaned back from the workbench and turned around in his chair, ready to search out the source of the scent when he saw Pepper by his desk, replacing a dirty plate with a box of pizza. The plate still held better than half a sandwich, which explained some of his ravenous hunger. The setting sun shining through the windows explained the rest. Light glittered off Pepper’s bracelet as she moved, scattering brilliant rainbow flashes around the lab. It glittered off her _diamond_ bracelet, Tony noted, as he realized that she was dressed to the nines. “Going out?” he asked, fervently hoping that they hadn’t made plans that he had forgotten about. Again.

“Yeah, Tasha and I are going to do a ‘girl’s night out’ sort of thing,” Pepper replied, smiling reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it.” She sauntered over to him and bent over to place a kiss on his forehead, her perfume momentarily replacing the food smells in his nose. “Just make sure you eat something, hon,” she whispered before she straightened and made her way out of the room, her stilettos clicking on the floor.

Tony watched her as she went, her hips swaying hypnotically with each step, until another grumble reminded him of his other, more mundane hunger. He rolled his chair over to the pizza and fished out a slice with one hand while he called up his current work on a nearby console with the other. “Jarvis,” he mumbled around a mouthful of spicy pepperoni and mushroom, “let’s see the results of that last simulation again...”

 

Tony stared out at the sparkling lights of the city at night and listened to Jarvis read off the results of his latest tests. “Right, that’s it. Jarvis, victory music,” he ordered, and smiled as Black Sabbath screamed from the overhead speakers. This was brilliant even for him. He had engineered a solution that, when applied to the right sort of fibers, would provide them with the same force-absorption abilities of vibranium - well, not the same exactly, but a significant percentage - without sacrificing flexibility and breathability. The hard part was done. Now all he needed was the right material to apply it to. He took a sip of scotch and thought about the requirements. It should be something light and elastic - incredibly so, if Bruce was going to be able to wear it. He started to run through various textiles and metamaterials in his head, and suddenly thought that this was all sounding very familiar. Tony ran to the nearest terminal and pulled up the files on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s uniforms. He scrolled through the document until he found what he was looking for, and laughed as he read the nearly the exact same technical description as what he had just put together in his head. The uniforms were already perfect match for his formula. Even better, the material should mold itself to fit anyone - the ultimate in one-size-fits-all. And he had a closetful of them upstairs.

Tony stood in Natasha’s bedroom, staring into her closet, suddenly apprehensive. She had a good half a dozen uniforms. Surely she wouldn’t mind him borrowing one? Especially not once she saw the results of his work. He took another sip from his drink, grabbed one out of the closet and held it up so he could get a good look at it. It seemed so small, hanging in front of him. He set his drink down on Natasha’s dresser and tugged on one of the sleeves. It certainly was stretchy, but would it stretch enough? The documents claimed the fabric would mold itself to the wearer, but...well, there was only one way to find out. He laid the uniform down on the bed and stripped off his T-shirt and jeans. Tony picked the uniform back up and unzipped it all the way, letting the hanger fall to the floor when it came free. He sat down on the bed and gingerly pulled the uniform over his right leg. The nylon inner lining slid smoothly over his skin, and despite a brief moment of resistance the outer shell freely expanded to fit his muscular calf and thigh. He flexed his leg, raised it, lowered it, wiggled it around. It was actually quite comfortable. Chuckling at his nervousness, and now confident in the material, he quickly finished donning the uniform. Turning around, he caught his reflection in the full length mirror on the other side of the bed and decided to get a closer look.

Seeing himself in the uniform, it was hard believe that Natasha could wear - in fact almost certainly had worn - the same piece of clothing. Looking at it now, it seemed like it would fall right off of her and she would find herself fighting naked with her uniform in a pool around her ankles. Tony was suddenly acutely aware of a growing tightness and looked down worriedly before the outer shell relaxed to accommodate the growing bulge in the crotch.

“Tony, what’re you doing in-” Natasha’s question ended in a startled gasp.

Tony’s head snapped up and he saw them reflected in the mirror, Pepper in the same tight, black dress as earlier and Natasha in a well-tailored black suit, her jacket slung over one shoulder. They stared at him from the bedroom door, their expressions something between horror, shock, and amusement. Tony spun around to face them, then quickly covered himself with his hands as he realized why he had been looking downward a moment ago. “I-it’s not what you think.” He stammered out. “I just needed to experiment-”

“I can see that,” Pepper interrupted, barely suppressing a grin.

“No. No, no, no,” he protested, but he knew it was hopeless.

Natasha sighed and stepped into the room. “Tony, Tony, Tony,” she said as she walked over to him. The dangerous gleam was back in her eyes, along with the smirk. “I don’t mind your fetish, I just wish you’d asked first.” She reached up and took ahold of his zipper.

Tony swallowed hard, pulled his eyes away from Natasha’s. He glanced towards Pepper, hoping for some help, only to see her step into the room and shut and lock the door behind her.


End file.
